Lost Little Rich Boy II
by Complete Sylence
Summary: [sequel] Chazz had decided to stay at The Spot, but when his brothers want him back for business purposes he is forcfully returned, Tasara being taken with him. What makes Tasara wanna leave when there is where Chazz is? [rating may be boosted]
1. Chapter 1

**A/N;** Here is the sequel to **_Lost Little Rich Boy_**! I'm not sure if the rating on this will have to go up to M, but I will see if I have to changed it later on. I'm not sure...anyways... This is the story that most of you have probably waited for, so please read and review! I would like to know what you guys think of the beginning of this story! Oh, no flames please.

_If you had not read Lost Little Rich Boy, please read it before reading this one._

_**Lost Little Rich Boy II**_

_**Part I ::: When Things Change**_

_**Chapter 1**_

Tasara wiped the sweat off of her forehead and sat down on the ground. She looked around her and saw that everyone was working as hard as they could to get The Spot back in order. She saw May and Carson fixing the bar's counter, Chazz and Carmine moving the burnt wood out of the bar, and Sora seeing what CD's were damaged and needed to be replaced. She looked up at the windows and doors she had replaced and took a deep breath. Sadly, they had to have one of the biggest funerals of all time to bury Aaron, Jess, Kevin, Alex, Fred, Leum, Ed, and a lot of other members of The Spot that were either shot, stabbed, burned, or killed by the falling lighting from before. Kevin was the only one berried outside of the old lot they used at The Spot's personal cemetery. She didn't want Kevin in the same cemetery as all of the others that he had killed. As for his little gang, Lloyd, Reg, and Hunter were all sent to jail with a sentence of six years. Tasara was just happy that her father and step mother, Hector and Justine, were also in jail for child abuse. Their sentence being eight years, but they would have to let Justine out to have her baby in seven months. She and Hector got to stay together in the prison because of her pregnancy.

"Tasara!" Lee shouted from inside the bar. "I have a surprise for you!" She got up from her spot on the ground and walked into the bar.

"What is it?" she asked. He pointed to the wall on the other side of the bar counter and she saw framed pictures of all of the people who died from Kevin's rampage and the three who had died before; Jacklyn, Darren, and Cory. Tasara smiled a little.

"That's a nice surprise, Lee," she said, placing a hand on Lee's shoulder.

"Rather then just throwing away the chard wood, I used it to make most of the frame. Hence their black color. Jack used some of his tools to carve the names of the people on their frames so everyone can see who they were and know their names."

"That was very thoughtful," May said with a smile, looking up at the wall. "To think that The Spot Massacre happened only three weeks ago. That's a little bit of a scary thought."

"I suppose," said Tasara. "Of course, we no longer have to worry about Kevin anymore."

"I still feel a little guilty about not telling you what was going on. I was terrified that he would kill me if he found out that I did," Jason said, cleaning the counter May and Carson finished making.

"Don't worry about it," Jack said with a smile. "All will be fine, Jason. After all, at the end Kevin paid the price." Jack lifted up the next piece of burn wood and threw it out of the bar into the pile of wood outside of the door. Ian, Carmine, and Chazz were almost done getting all of the wood out of the dance area and onto the sidewalk to be picked up by the garbage trucks. Chazz walked over to Tasara.

"All of the burnt wood is out on the sidewalk to be picked up," he said. "Can we go home now?"

"Fine, fine, Mr. Complains A lot," she said. He shot a glare at her and then walked out of the bar with Tasara and Lee after saying goodnight to everyone. They knew that it would take a little while longer for The Spot to be back to its former glory, but they had all the time in the world to fix it.

When they finally got home, Lee threw himself onto the couch and turned on the TV. Tasara and Chazz gave him a strange look. Lee looked over at his friends and smiled dumbly.

"Tonight is Science Fiction Movie Night!" he shouted with the same smile glued on his face.

"Sci-Fi night?" Tasara asked. Lee's eye twitched.

"I told you not to call it Sci-Fi because that is the loose term for it and I find it very rude. Don't say it, please and thank you," Lee said, watching his Sci-Fi movie.

"You gonna watch it with him?" Tasara asked.

"Might as well," Chazz stated, throwing himself onto the couch next to Lee. Tasara rolled her eyes.

"I'm going to my room. I'm tired," she said.

"Nighty night!" Lee said.

"Night," she shot back in an annoyed tone.

**A/N; **I know that this chapter didn't have much in it, but this chapter was an intro to tell you what they have been up to over the past three, four weeks so far. Anyway, the next few chapters will be a lot more promising! **_PLEASE REVIEW!!!_**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N;** Here is the second chapter! Now, a change comes into Chazz's and Tasara's lives and it seems to have a effect on the both of them. Soon, very soon, things will get even harder and a lot more heartbreaking for Tasara and Chazz is going along for the ride. Of course, the change that goes on in their lives might get them ready for a surprise later on...

_**Lost Little Rich Boy II**_

_**Chapter 2**_

Jack sat at the bar and their new bartender who was actually one of Jack's sisters, Elle handed him a drink. She looked at her brother with a smile.

"Thanks for putting a good work for Melody and I, brother," she said. "Now Melody and I can work with you and all of your friends. Of course, I am not sure of what job Tasara gave Melody."

"Hmm," Jack said, thinking of the job Tasara had placed upon his younger sister. "I believe she helps Terry."

"Terry?" asked Elle.

"The DJ," Jack said with a smile. "He's pretty cool. Ever since that massacre weeks ago we have had to help other people of The Spot learn how to operated the equipment and give them the jobs."

"How many people were really killed, brother?" she asked.

"Well, there were one thousand people that were official members of The Spot," he said. "We lost fifty-four people. Maybe even more. The funeral services took us two days to complete and Tasara has been trying to work out everything so she is really beat."

"I bet she is," Elle said. Melody walked into the bar from the CD room next to it and smiled at her two siblings.

"How come we have to work right now when hardly anyone else is?" Melody, the youngest out of the group, asked.

"Because Tasara is taking off today to work on a few expenses that we have now because of Kevin's little act those few weeks ago," Jack said. "So The Spot may be closed for a few more days before anyone can come down. Now if you two will excuse me, I have to go pick up Chazz and Sora from the store on the other side of the city. They went to get more equipment so I could fix the lighting and sound systems."

"Okay!" said his two sisters.

_**At Lee, Chazz, and Tasara's **_Tasara typed on her laptop and then looked back at the paper next to her. She looked back at the screen and then back at the paper. She turned the pages of the book to her opposite side and she growled. She moved her laptop out of the way and slammed her head onto the table.

"Tasara, what's wrong?" Lee asked, bringing Tasara a cup of coffee. She hadn't slept for the past night and needed as much caffeine as she could get to stay awake.

"Even using the money from the tournament was not enough. We are still in debt." she said. "I've been trying to pay for the fence Jack broke with the car, the buildings around The Spot that got somewhat burned, damage to other graves in the towns official graveyard, and destruction of other buildings that were somewhat destroyed by bullets and stained with blood. I was able to pay off most of it."

"How much more money do we owe?" Lee asked.

"Ugh, I still owe an amount of two hundred and fifty dollars to the government for the damaged graves at the cemetery," Tasara said, taking a sip of the coffee Lee gave her. It was her fifth cup.

"Well, I bet you can make that money in no time," Lee said. "After all, I bet everyone at The Spot would love to pitch in."

"I dunno. I'm pretty sure that not many of them can get their hands on enough money. In other words, we're screwed." She placed his face in her hands and took a deep breath. Lee thought for a moment and ran up into his room to grab an envelope from under his mattress. He came back down and held said envelope in Tasara's face.

She looked at it.

"What is this for?" she asked.

"It may not be much, but Darren and I were saving this to pay you back one day and I think you need it more now than ever," he said with a smile. She took the envelope and opened it. She saw that in the envelope was only a small one hundred dollars.

"This helps a lot, Lee," she said. "Thank you very much." He smiled. They both looked over at the front door to see Chazz walk in and slam the door behind him. "Welcome home, Mr. Good Mood."

"Shut up, Tasara. You weren't in the car with Jack, leader of the lead foots!"

"I doubt it was that bad," she said. "He's driven me placed before."

"No, no, no, you do not understand! He sped, he followed to closely, almost hit a Chevy, sped some more, failed to yield at a crosswalk, changed lanes at an intersection, changed lanes without signaling, and ran a stop sign while speeding!"

Lee and Tasara looked at Chazz like he grew a second head.

"Whoa..." Lee said. "I never knew Jack was that horrid behind the wheel."

"Did you ask him to get you here quickly?" Tasara asked.

"Yeah."

"There's your problem," she said, taking another sip of her coffee. "Never ask him to step on it. Remember what happened a few weeks ago? Which, by the way, I have to pay for the fence he busted."

"How much more money do we owe people?" Chazz asked.

"Well, I now owe to government two hundred and fifty dollars, but Lee just gave me one hundred, so now I only owe one hundred and fifty dollars," Tasara said looking at the computer screen. Chazz threw himself onto the couch and yawned.

"Can I get you anything, Chazz, while I am up?" Lee asked.

"Eh, grab me a root beer," Chazz said, his eyes closed. Lee nodded and walked back into the kitchen. Tasara remained at the counter for a moment to finish up with what she was typing. Lee tossed Chazz his soda and he caught it after opening his eyes, seeing the can coming right for him.

"I wonder what's on TV," Chazz said. He grabbed the remote and started to channel surf.

"By the way, guys," Lee said. "I won't be here to cook you guys dinner like I planned. I remembered this morning that I have to help Melody and Elle at The Spot tonight. I have to help them learn their way around The Spot and read the bar rules and Jack wanted me to stay at his house tonight and help him put some of the lighting together and take it back to The Spot tomorrow afternoon. I won't be back until maybe one o' clock tomorrow afternoon."

"That's okay," Tasara said. "Chazz and I will heat up leftovers and hang out tomorrow."

"Dammit, I don't want a fucking leftovers," Chazz complained. "We've been having those for the past two days."

"Live with it," Tasara said, looking at the clock. "You should get going though, Lee. It's almost six thirty."

"Oh, shit, you're right," Lee said. "I'm gonna be late, but that is perfectly okay. Bye guys!" Lee ran out of the font door and slammed said door behind him. Tasara closed her laptop and stretched her arms out.

"Alrighty then," she said, standing from her seat and walking into the kitchen. "Let's see what we have here to eat." She opened the fridge and looked around to find something. Chazz turned the TV off and grabbed the remote to the radio. He turned it on and switched the setting to CD. He had already had his _Disturbed_ CD in and it started to play his favorite song, _Liberate_.

"Is there anything to eat?" he asked, coming up behind her.

"Eh, nothing new, really. Pasta, steak, and some fruit," she said. "I suppose I'll heat up the pasta for myself." She grabbed the container, but when she turned Chazz grabbed it.

"You are so kind," Chazz said, taking the container. He held it up over his head as high as he could. Since Tasara was shorter than him, she couldn't reach the container.

"Chazz, you asshole, give me the damn container!" she shouted.

"Maybe I want the pasta."

"I said I would like to have it before you said anything. Now, give me the mother fucking pasta."

"Beg. Sit. Play dead," he said.

"Pasta is not worth acting like a dog," she said, turning to grab the steak. She grabbed the steak and walked around the black haired boy. She came to the conclusion that she was to lazy to heat the steak and decided to eat it cold. Chazz actually took the time to reheat his pasta and poured it out of the container and into a bowl. He saw that Tasara was laying on the couch, the same couch he was laying on before.

"Okay, move your ass off of my couch," he said.

Tasara looked up at Chazz and pointed to the chair on the other side of the room. "Go sit in the chair over there," Tasara said, placing her plate on the coffee table. "I don't feel like moving and you can hear the music just fine over there."

"It's not about the music, but the fact that you have taken my couch."

"Your couch?" she asked.

"Yes. My couch," he said, placing his plate of pasta on the table.

"Well, Chazz, read my lips. I...am...not...moving." He sat in the chair across the room and ate his dinner. Tasara grinned at her victory since she wanted to be the one on the couch. A few more insults and bites of dinner later, Tasara's cell phone started to ring. She reached for it on the table and answered with a simple,

"Allo?" She sat for a few more moments, but then sat up and got onto her feet. "What? No, no, no, I couldn't possibly...but they are the...and I am...no, I...fine. I'll be there." Chazz looked over at her with a somewhat concerned look. Tasara hung up the phone and ran up the stairs to change out of her kami and black sweat pants. She came back down in her ripped jeans, converse, and her black, short sleeve polo shirt with a red kami under it. Around her wrists she had a few black and red bracelets. Chazz put some more pasta into his mouth before he followed Tasara out of the house. He chased after her.

"Tasara, what's going on?" he asked.

"Remember how about a month ago my stepmother had her child? Well problem have risen and they, as in the hospital, called me," she said.

"What did they call you for?" he asked.

"I can't explain it right now, but just wait," she said. "Everything will fall into place, okay?" He nodded and followed Tasara to the hospital. Chazz had to wait in the waiting room until Tasara came out of the next room. He looked around to see a few other people in the room with him. A couple, a young boy, and a women. Tasara came out a few moments with a small boy holding her hand. He had jet black hair and light, icy blue eyes. He was wearing black pants and a green t-shirt along with light blue socks. Chazz looked at the small boys cheek to see a bandage on it.

"Tasara, why is a child holding your hand?" Chazz asked.

"Well, until the hospital can get a hold of my Aunt Diana in the next state he will be staying with us. Apparently, my parents couldn't give him the proper respect a small child needs. Hector struck him not to long ago and has a cut on his cheek. They don't want him near Hector or Justine."

"And they will put him in your hands?" he asked.

"I am the only family he has here and they can't hold onto him anymore because more and more babies are being born and they can no longer hold onto him," she said. "You'll have to deal with it like I have to." She picked him up and started to walk away when Chazz asked, following her,

"What's his name?" Tasara stopped walking and looked over at Chazz.

"Sylo," she said. He followed after Tasara and Sylo as she carried the boy back to their home. Tasara took Sylo to her room and Chazz regained his authority over the couch. Tasara sat on her bed with the small boy on her lap. He was laying on his back on her thighs. He started to giggle and play with her curls as they draped onto his face. She used her finger to gently touch the bandage on his cheek. He grabbed her finger and continued to giggle.

"You smile way to much..." she said. "Course, I am glad that you don't have to go through what I had to. I was beaten because I was like my mother, but Hector, now, doesn't even have a lame excuse to give for hurting you. You never deserved to be hit. Your safe here, Sylo." Sylo giggled again, but then yawned a little. She picked him up and laid him under the covers in her bed. She walked out of the room and turned the lights off. Once she closed the door she turned to see Chazz. She jumped back in surprise.

"Oh, damn god, Chazz! Don't do that!" she shouted.

"I saw that."

"What?"

"I saw you talking to Sylo like he was your own child, Tasara."

"Wouldn't you do the same for someone so small and helpless?"

"I never knew you to do that for anyone."

"He needs our help, Chazz. The nurses told me that Sylo had already been through a lot..."

"He has his whole life a head of him, Tasara."

"He still needs to be treated well."

"He's a little kid. Life is hard and full of harsh times, okay? He'll have to learn that if he is going to survive in the world."

"Sylo is to little to understand any of that."

"You worry to much."

"I worry about him."

"Why? He is out of Hector and Justine's way and they are finding a way to contact your aunt. He'll be fine."

"Whose to say? He may not make it."

"What do you mean?"

"He might not..."

"Now you are blowing this out of proportion."

"No, I'm not..."

"Look he'll be fine."

"No, he won't."

"Yes. He will! Why do you care so much for a kid that isn't even fully related to you!"

"You'd care to if you just learned that your stepbrother was already beaten and was fatally ill, Chazz!" Tasara pushed her way passed Chazz and walked down the stairs. He looked over at her and then over at the door to her room. He opened the door a little and saw the little boy. He started to cough hard, but then it started to fade. He sighed. He closed the door and leaned against it, sliding down the door and onto the floor.

"She made it seem like he was dying...is he...?"

**A/N ::: **I will be able to tell you that the next few days will be really hard for Tasara and Chazz as Sylo gets sicker and sicker over time. In the next chapter, Tasara becomes frightened as the symptoms get worse, but what happens when Sylo seems to be fine and Chazz tried to calm Tasara down after a hard afternoon? _**PLEASE REVIEW!!**_


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N;** Here is the third chapter! Sylo has come to stay with Tasara and Chazz until the hospital reaches Tasara's aunt to place him with her. Now, Tasara goes through a rough time with Sylo and his illness, but will soon have an even bigger issue after an eventful night with Chazz...

_**Lost Little Rich Boy II**_

_**Chapter 3**_

_**At The Spot **_Jack looked over at Chazz with a smile as the boy walked into The Spot's Bar. He waved at the boy. "Hey, Chazz," he said. "Where's Tasara?" Chazz took a seat next to Jack and looked up at him.

"Tasara's stepbrother has to stay with us because the hospital can't hold onto him anymore," he said. "Also, her parents already hit him and he is not even or a little more than a month old. And he's...well..."

"Well?" asked Jack. "What's wrong with him?"

"He's really, really ill," he said. "Tasara wanted to stay at the house for a while and take care of him as best as she could."

"You should be there helping her," Jack said. "She may need as much help as she can get with a sick toddler. She may be a mother figure and motherly when she has to be, but she has never taken care of a sick baby before."

"Before? There was a before?" asked Chazz.

"Yeah," Jack said. "It was probably four years ago when we found a toddler on the street after the Avenue 49 Fire, as it was known. Both of his parents were killed and he actually got out of the house and ran away. Tasara took care of him, but he stayed at The Spot. She would come to The Spot everyday even if Hector didn't want her to. She made it her life to taking care of him and she eventually got him into the local orphanage after a few months. He was sweet little boy. She liked his a lot and so did a lot of other people. In pained us to see him go, but he didn't belong here."

"Really? Well, you all get around don't you?" he asked. "Opening The Spot to even small children."

"We had to," said Jack. "He couldn't survive on his own. Just imagine, Chazz...imagine what Tasara must be going through right now? Her stepbrother is ill and it is a fatal illness. If the symptoms get any worse, she may get scared for him and may need your help."

"He just has a little bit of a cough," Chazz said. "His symptoms aren't to bad."

_**Back at the house **_Tasara walked down the stairs and into the kitchen. She threw the bloody cloth on the counter and looked at her shirt and hands. Her hands had drops of blood on them and her shirt had blood on it. She brought her wrist to her eyes and used it to wipe the tear away from her right eye. She became terrified and helpless when Sylo started to vomit blood and cried continuously. She had cleaned him up and got him back into her bed so he could sleep some more. She fell onto the floor and took a few deep breaths.

"Please...sleep...just sleep the day away, Sylo..." she said to herself. "What is this damn illness you have...? What is wrong with you?" She laid on her back, but then shifted to her right side. She looked at her hands, but then clenched them into fists so she couldn't see the blood on her own hands. She closed her eye as if trying to sleep for even the slightest moment. Luckily for her she was able to fall asleep. Not comfortably, but being as tired as she was even sleeping on broken glass would have been okay with her.

Dreams. Tasara could never really remember, or never really thought about them after they happened and after she had woken up. She did, however, remember her nightmares because she would have them a lot more than pleasant dreams. The nightmares, she knew, were always caused by something that had happened to her in her everyday life. The beatings she got everyday were the main cause. She would be so tired from the beatings as well as the tiring life of taking case of everyone at The Spot. Even if she was in the quietest and most comfortable rooms in the home she would have nightmares. She would try everything to make the nightmares stop, but none of the would have worked. She tried listening to calm music – Hector would smash the CDs. She tried sleeping with the lights dimmed – Justine would turn the lights off completely and threaten her to keep them off. She would try reading nice, calming books before bed, but that would only last for so long, but then the dreams would take a turn for the worst. She would wake up screaming, crying, or her heart would be racing. When did her nightmares end or start to die off? Actually, not to long ago. They started to fade when Hector and Justine were finally locked away, and, then , completely disappeared after Chazz said he wanted to stay. Was that the exact reason for her nightmares to suddenly disappear? She hadn't known the answer to that question for the longest time and she thought she didn't want to know the answer. Would she owe Chazz a thank you for the sudden disappearance in her nightmares? She knew that, deep down on her heart, she didn't have the nerve to tell him that she was thank you after she had said it once before to him. She couldn't swallow her pride to say that to anyone anymore. Of course, she had a fear, once again, that after her tiring day of watching Sylo suffer from vomiting of blood and violent coughing that she would have a horrid nightmare about her tiny brother. Her hands were already covered in his blood and even in her sleep she could smell the blood, sense the blood, and ever see the blood through her eye lids. It felt like a horrid beast was staring her down and she was powerless to stop it. The feeling of helplessness was one that she was not familiar with, nor did she want to get to know the feeling. She was not used to such a feeling. Helplessness. Powerless. Useless. Those were words that Tasara never used to describe herself with and she never planned on doing so. She knew she was not powerless and could do anything to help anyone. Helpless she was not. Useless...she would find a way to be useful to people, but, at one point in her life, she was all three of these things. Not to another person, but to herself. Helpless to stop the violence. Powerless against her elders. Useless to herself and to them. That was the one time in her life and had thought about ending her own life to end her own suffering. Of course, she thought, would that bring more suffering to the others? She knew that if she was to die that The Spot would be in Sora's hands and taken care of, but she knew that she would be hurting all of those that cared for her. Of course, the people in her family, which was only her aunt, would have cared. Her aunt is the only relative that keeps in contact with her while all of the others decided against it. After her mother was killed, they wanted nothing to do with Hector and Tasara. Did they know what was going on? They hadn't cared. They would not have cared if Tasara was killed by her own stepfather or her stepmother. They only cared about themselves and they might care about Sylo. The chances were slim for him, but not as slim as Tasara's was and still is. The only love she ever go was from her friends and that was the only love she would ever get. Of course, as most people could see, her friendly love for Chazz seemed to grow. She would never admit it to anyone though and they knew they could never make her. Would she admit it on her own one day? Maybe.

She didn't move even thought she felt someone place their hand on her shoulder. She finally opened her eyes after whomever touched her started to shake her shoulder roughly. She looked over to see Chazz looking down at her.

"Okay," he said, "what the hell are you doing on the floor?"

"Sleeping," she stated, sitting upright. She rubbed her eyes and looked back at Chazz. "What are you doing here? You should still be at The Spot."

"Tasara, it's eight o' clock at night," he said, raising a brow. Tasara gave him a blank stare.

"Well, I have been asleep for eight hours..." she said, getting up. She brushed herself off and then said, "Oh, god, Sylo!" She ran over and up the stairs. Chazz followed her to her room and into the dark room after flipping on the switch. Tasara looked down at the small child and sighed in relief, seeing he was okay and there was no blood anywhere. Tasara walked out of the room as Chazz closed the door and shut off the lights. He followed her back down the stairs and into the livingroom. Tasara sat on the couch and Chazz walked into the kitchen to make something to eat.

"He's fine...that's good..." she said.

"You need some dinner," Chazz said. "That'll make you feel a little better."

"Where's Lee?" she asked.

"Oh, him..." Chazz said. "He is staying at Jack's for a few days to help him get the lighting and sound ready for The Spot when it reopens. We won't see him for a while."

"Now it may be a little nicer around here," she said. "I mean, he is a nice guy and all, but I don't need him bothering me every half hour about something that was on the TV." Chazz nodded and popped some left over pasta into the microwave. He stared at the microwave as the pasta started to heat up. "How is everything at The Spot?"

"Fine." Chazz took the pasta out, stirred it, and put it back in for a another few moments. "Jack was able to give some other members jobs and is helping put everything back together. It's all good."

"It better be..."

"It is." He poured the pasta into two bowls, grabbed two forks, and walked over to Tasara. He handed her the first bowl and took his seat next to her on the couch and started to eat. She yawned and then started to eat with him. It was not long until they both finished their dinner and were sitting in the silence of the livingroom. Tasara stood from her seat on the couch.

"I'm going to bed..." she stated. He followed her back up the stairs and to the door to her room. He grabbed her hand as she reached for the knob. "What?"

"You cannot sleep in there with Sylo."

"Why not?"

"Because, you are tired from taking care of him and probably a little shaken from his illness."

"And you know this...?"

"I can see the blood on your hands and I see it in you. Don't be dumb. I see these things." She rolled her eyes.

"Whatever. I'll go sleep on the couch."

"Oh no you are not." He kept his grip on her wrist firm. "You need a good nights sleep and, believe me, you will not find it on that old couch."

"I'm going to sleep on the couch because I am not going to sleep in Lee's room."

"Who said you had to sleep in his room?"

"Oh no, I am not!"

"Yes you are." He dragged her down the hall and pushed her into his room. "Now, you will sleep in here for the night and I will sleep on the couch." She sat on his bed and nodded. "What? No fight? No defense?"

"I'm to tired for that, Chazz. No matter how fun it is for you."

"It's not, but you not fighting back is a little odd."

"Whatever." she said. "I really don't care right now." He walked over to Tasara, the door closing behind him. He sat on his knees in front of her on the floor. He looked up at her.

"Okay, what is up with you, Tasara? I know Sylo is not the only person you are worried about."

"Ugh, I am worried about everyone."

"Why?"

"Because we lost so many people and a lot of those who were injured are still in the hospital or not over the fact that a friend, brother, sister, cousin, boyfriend, girlfriend, or whatever was killed because of that one man I let into The Spot so many years ago! It was my fault..."

"Stop saying that," Chazz said. "It's not true."

"Yes it is," she said. "My intentions were good, but came out terrible at the end. I was so sour towards most people and never let them live it down."

"Sour?" he asked.

"Yes. Sour." He thought for a moment and then brought himself up a but so they were eye-to-eye. He stared her down and then, at random, kissed her passionately. He broke the kiss and looked at her with a small smile. "What?"

"No."

"Hmm?"

"You are not sour. I can tell. If anything...you are so very sweet," he said. She smiled a little as he came in for another kiss. Before she knew it, Chazz was on top of her and she was laying on her back on the mattress if the bed. He broke their kissing and took off his hoodie before going back into kissing Tasara. She wrapped her arms around him and pulled him closer to her. He ran his hands down her sides and gently grabbed the rim of her shirt...

**A/N ::: **I am not a nasty person and I will not write anymore than that for right now. If you expected me to do that...what...the...hell... Anyway, in the next chapter, Jack gives Chazz a serious talking to about responsibility and Tasara doesn't feel very well. What's wrong with her? Will she and Sora find out? _**PLEASE REVIEW!**_


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N;** Here is the next chapter for you all! It seems like Tasara and Chazz had a...nice evening...Oo. Anyway, now Chazz and Tasara freak out when they wake up, but Chazz goes to The Spot for the day while Tasara takes care of Sylo, but later starts to feel bad herself as Sora comes over to see her.

_**Lost Little Rich Boy II**_

_**Chapter 4**_

_**At The House ( 9:30 am )**_ Chazz turned to his side and pulled the covers a little closer to him. Even as he slept he could feel another presence in the room. He opened his eyes a little to see Tasara asleep next to him. He closed his eyes, but they shot back open again as he sat up. He sat there, staring at Tasara until she could feel him looking at her. It only took a moment or so before Tasara woke up and looked over at Chazz. At the same time the screamed bloody murder and jumped out of the bed. Tasara grabbed the first sheet she saw and put it around her waist to cover herself somewhat. Chazz still looked over at her and saw that she was in her bra and he looked down at himself to find himself in his boxers. Tasara's blood red curls were loose after sleeping on them and her make up was somewhat smudged. She pointed at him.

"What the hell are you doing in my room?!" she shouted.

"In your room? This is my mother fucking room!" Chazz shouted. "Now, why the hell are you in my room, in your bra and underwear, and why am I in my boxers?!" Tasara shrugged her shoulders.

"You told me last night that you were going to sleep in the livingroom and I had to sleep in your room since you said, and I quote, 'You will sleep in my room since you need a good nights sleep', and end quote. There. End of story, so what the hell are you doing in here dammit!?"

"I'm trying to remember!" he shouted. Tasara sat on the end of the bed and started to think as did Chazz. It was no good for a few moments until Chazz's eyes grew wide. He looked over at Tasara. "Tasara ...lift up your hair...just for a moment."

"Why?"

"Just do it dammit," he said. She moved her hair out of the way and held it with her one hand, opposite of Chazz. He looked at her neck and saw some dark spots on her neck. He lightly touched them and sighed. "Well...those will start to bruise a little later..."

"What will?" she asked.

"Nothing," he said. She stood from her spot, still holding the sheet around her still. Tasara walked over to the small mirror on the wall and saw two dark marks on her neck. She let her hair back down and looked over at Chazz.

"Well..." she said. "I suppose you know what might have happened last night, for I do not. Tell me." Chazz shook his head no. She gave him a stare that was not her normal threatening stare, but it was one of concern and want. She wanted to know what might had taken place in the room that they were in. He shook hi head. "Tell me..." He couldn't tell her what he thought had happened, but he did say,

"I think we may have just...ya know...made out or something..." he said. She nodded.

"Okay," she said with a sigh, having a gut feeling that he lied to her, but she said nothing more about it. "Now, I'm going to take a shower and I am going to get ready for tonight since we are going to have a small celebration for the upcoming opening for The Spot."

"Celebration?"

"Yeah," she said. "Sora and I are going to do the opening dance to the song 'Move Your Body'. It's our roughest song to dance to, but we will do just fine. Also, Ian and Carmine dance to it with us. Carmine is my partner."

"Is it one of those dances where the two of you are close or something?"

"Not really." She walked out into the hallway. "Also, before you leave to go to The Spot, check on Sylo and make sure he is okay. I will be going over to Sora's to practice the dance with her so take Sylo to The Spot with you. I know that Jack's sisters will watch over him." He nodded. After he heard the water going in the shower down the hallway, he got dressed. He changed into his converse, dark blue jeans and black short sleeve shirt that ended just above his blood red belt. He walked into Tasara's room to see Sylo playing with his little teddy bear on her bed. He looked up at Chazz and giggled. He extended his arms, as if he wanted Chazz to pick him up. Chazz lifted the small child up and Sylo started to play with Chazz's hair.

"Hey, pipsqueak," Chazz said, grabbing Sylo's hand, not gripping it tightly. "Never touch the hair." Sylo giggled. "Well, lets get you into some new clothes and get going." Chazz walked over to the small bag in the corner of the room and placed Sylo down, and then changed Sylo into his little black jeans, gray socks, little black and white shoes, and a red short sleeve shirt. He picked Sylo back up and walked out of the room. In not time he was down at The Spot. Right as Chazz opened the door, Melody and Elle attacked him, snatching the small child out of his arms. Sylo started to giggle even more as the two girls tickled him and laughed with him.

"So, that's Sylo?" asked Jack. "Cute."

"Isn't he just?" Chazz asked. Jack knew that he was being sarcastic.

"What's wrong with you?" Jack asked. "You look like you woke up on the wrong side of the bed."

"More like in the wrong bed entirely," Chazz said. Jack gave him a strange look.

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"...If I tell you, will you promise not to freak out and tell anyone?" asked Chazz. Jack thought for a moment and then smiled as well as nodded. Chazz whispered into Jack's ear and Jack's eyes grew wide.

"Chazz Princeton, what the hell where the two of you thinking?!" he shouted. "Did you ever get the lecture on what to do and not to do until you are married?!" Chazz tried to shush Jack down, but it was to late. Elle and Melody were looking over at the two of them.

"Jack, if you shout one more thing I will staple your lips shut," he threatened.

"Chazz, you know that Tasara could now be pregnant because of your bad choice? If she is we will have a big problem."

"I bet she isn't."

"That's what you say, but it only takes one time for that kind of shit to happen. If she isn't pregnant she could have an STD and suffer from that. God knows what is in her now thanks to you and you also could have gotten something from her!"

"I feel fine."

"That's what you say now, but wait until later when you start to feel like shit."

"I'm fine." Jack sighed.

_**At Sora's **_"One more time," Sora said to Tasara, Carmine, and Ian. Sora started to music up again and they all got into position. A little while into the song Tasara started to feel a little bad in the stomach. In no time she felt like throwing up, but only thought it was a feeling and nothing more. She was soon proven wrong when she knelt over on her knees and threw up. Carmine knelt down next to her.

"Tasara, are you okay?" he asked.

"She threw up, dumb ass, of course she isn't okay," Ian said. Sora knelt down to Tasara and placed her hand on her friends back.

"Tasara, just relax, don't force anything," she said. "Just let it go." Tasara took a deep breath and started to relax her body. She threw up a little more, but then stopped. Carmine rubbed Tasara's back with his hand as Sora got a towel and a wet cloth. Sora came back and had Tasara hold the cloth against her forehead and placed the towel over the soiled spot on her carpet. Tasara stood from her spot and used the cloth to wipe her lips and threw it into the waste basket next to her.

"Okay now?" Carmine asked.

"Yeah," Tasara said. "I think I caught something."

"I have some medicine to help with that," Sora said, walking into her kitchen. She got out some medicine to help with upset stomachs. Tasara took some of the medicine and felt a lot better after a little while. After more and more practice for the dance at the celebration, they had to head out to The Spot since the celebration was in only an hour now. Once the clock struck seven in the evening they headed out for the dance was at eight.

_**At The Spot **_Melody and Elle took Sylo into the back room to play with him while the celebration was going on since they couldn't leave him alone. Jack got the stage set as The Spot members came into the area to watch the opening dance. Tasara and Sora were in the women's restroom changing into their dance clothes.

"Feeling any better?" asked Sora.

"The medicine is helping," Tasara said. "I'll be fine. Man, it's been so long since you and I put on a performance for something like this."

"I know!" Sora said with a smile. Sora and Tasara wore roughly the same out fit, but for each of them it was a little different. Sora and Tasara both wore black, ripped jeans, their converse shoes, but Sora wore a green short sleeve shirt with a navy blue under shirt under it. Tasara wore a gray, long sleeve under armor shirt that fit close to her body. Around her neck she wore a black chain choker necklace with a pink guitar pick on it. They walked out onto the stage after changing to see Carmine and Ian already changed and ready to go. Carmine tossed Tasara a mic and she walked up the front of the stage.

"Hello to all members of The Spot," she said. "Now, I know that everyone still feels the pain from the massacre on the streets those many weeks ago, but it now time to start anew. I know that is the wish of those who died in the streets because of that one man and his gang. We have no need to fear of them anymore, but they are a nightmare to the rest of us. Like I said before, do not fear. Tonight is to be a celebration in honor of the hard work we put into rebuilding The Spot and bringing it back to it's former glory. Let's get this started, guys." The members clapped as the song started to play and Sora, Tasara, Carmine, and Ian started to dance. Chazz and Jack watched from the crowd.

"See, she seems fine," Chazz said to Jack.

"You haven't been with her all day," Jack said. "Ian and Carmine told me that Tasara was ill when she was over at Sora's. She also threw up once while she was over there. What does that tell you, Chazz?"

"That she may have gotten sick," he said. "They have medicine for that."

"Not if she is pregnant," Jack said. "If she takes any medicine during a pregnancy that could hurt the baby."

"For the last time, she is not pregnant!" Chazz shouted at Jack, trying to keep his voice low.

"We'll see about that. I've seen this happen a lot around my own neighborhood."

"Sure you have..." Chazz said, looking back at the stage. The song ended and everyone started to clap for Sora, Tasara, and the two men that helped them out. Tasara stopped smiling at the crowd and walked off of the stage. Sora followed her. Carmine grabbed the mic.

"Thanks, guys! Now, here is May and Caron with their dance to 'Grow Up' by Simple Plan! Give them a hand, people!" May and Carson came onto the stage as Carmine and Ian ran after Sora and Tasara. Jack noticed this and chased after Carmine and Ian. Carmine and Ian were standing outside the restroom. Jack stood behind Carmine and Ian.

"What the hell is going on?" asked Jack.

"Tasara is really sick, Jack," Ian said. "She may have eaten something or caught a cold from either Lee or Chazz since she lives with them."

"What is she doing?" asked Jack.

"Throwing up," Carmine said.

"Is that it?" Jack asked, his brow raised.

"Yup," said Ian. "All she's been doing is throwing up and has a few stomach pains, as she says." Jack crossed his arms, thought for a moment, and then nodded.

"Okay. As long as it's just that," he said. Carmine, Ian, and Jack waited to for Tasara and Sora to come out of the restroom so they could make sure she would be alright.

_**Over the course of the next week **_Jack started to notice a few things about Tasara over the course of the last week. She had been having random vomiting fits and out of the ordinary appetites. Jack wrote down the strange occurrences and when they occurred. He came to a conclusion.

One day Chazz, Elle, and Melody were talking in the bar area when they heard,

"Could Chazz Princeton please come to my office please? Thank you."

"Was that Jack?" asked Chazz. Jack's two sisters nodded their heads. He rolled his eyes, but then asked, "Jack has an office?"

"Yeah," Elle said. "After Tasara got everything sorted out with the money issues and whatnot last week, a new news report came out. They had pictures from the massacre and were showing them on the TV. We had only a few people send us money to help pay off debts and what was left we used to fix up the bar and make it look better. Jack used his share to make himself an office where he would be able to overlook the dance area and make sure the lighting and everything else worked."

"...Okay..." Jack said, his brow raised.

"Chazz...to my office...NOW," Jack said again. Chazz got up from his seat at the bar and walked over to the door that lead to the second floor of the bar area. At the top of the stairs was a white door that said "Office of Productions". Chazz opened the door to see the room darkened, but could see Jack's shadow on the chair and his hat overlooking the chair. Chazz sat in the chair in front of the desk and sat back, his arms crossed.

"What do you want now, Jack?" asked Chazz. Jack sat up in his chair, his feet propped up on the desk. Jack reached into his coat and pulled out a folder. He threw it onto the desk and Chazz looked at it, but then looked back at Jack with his same blank, pissed off look.

"Chazz...hello...how are you?"

"I was fine until you called me up. What do you want?"

"You remember that one night between you and Tasara?"

"Where is this going?"

"Answer me first."

"Is...this...going...anywhere?"

"Answer the damn question!"

"Yes, yes, I do! God, now get on with it!" Chazz shouted. Jack stood from his chair, walked over to the front of the desk, and sat on the edge of the desk. He turned slightly to pick up the folder behind him and handed it to Chazz. "And this is?"

"And observation."

"Of what?"

"Tasara's strange behaviors." Chazz opened the folder to see a chart of times and her behaviors and connected theories on illnesses and whatnot. He looked ay the bottom of the page and saw circled, in red pen, the word "Pregnant". He closed the folder.

"You see, Chazz, you and I need to have that talk. The talk of responsibility! Obviously you never had it and even when I tried to tell you before you were not listening! Now you shall keep your ass in your seat and listen!"

_**Two hours later **_"And that is what society calls consequences! That is what you are facing right now, a big consequence! You've gotten yourself into deep trouble, Chazz. Of course, that doesn't mean you don't have people here that will not help you. Myself, Ian, Carmine, Sora, Carson, May, and everyone else here at The Spot will help you two through this hard time. I had already sent Sora and Tasara to the doctors to get her checked out. Sora just told Tasara she was going to get her more medicine for her stomach pains when they are actually going for a pregnancy test. Sora will be back in a little bit with the results."

Chazz sank do far into his chair that he was only half an inch away from falling completely off of the chair. Jack stood next to him and placed a hand on his shoulder.

"I know...you are overwhelmed.."

"I am to young for this."

"You are to young yes, but you were the ones that were careless. I know that it was not intensional and I know that this isn't the first case of this The Spot has had."

"Not the first?"

"Of course not," Jack said, walking back over to his chair and taking a seat. "Carmine and his girlfriend Alice got careless and also a little drunk about two years ago. That was when Alice became pregnant. Why do you think Tasara gives them a allowance still? Carmine still needs help bringing in enough money to support him and Alice as well as their son Scranton. They went through a really hard time. Alice was kicked out of her home after her parents found out and she had a lot of problems during the pregnancy since she got sick a lot. She refused to take any type of medicine since she didn't want to hurt the baby. They are okay now, but Carmine still needs a little help here and there. We'll give you and Tasara the same support as we do them. Actually, you may want to sit down with Carmine and talk to him about what to do and how to handle everything. He knows how to, believe me."

"So, Carmine too, eh?" asked Chazz. "Poor guy. Was he the first?"

"He was actually the second," said Jack. "Frederic and Gwen, two of the members who were killed were going to have a child. When gave birth their daughter died right after she was born. They were heartbroken and never spoke of their daughter again after that moment. They were sure to be careful since they didn't want to go through all of it again. Now they will never have to worry where they are. Their with their daughter Ariel now."

Chazz placed the palm of his hand on his forehead and took a deep breath. "I just hope Tasara isn't pregnant because I have no idea what we are going to do."

"You will last the pregnancy and stand strong, Chazz."

"We are back!" Sora shouted, bashing in through the front door. Chazz was startled and fell off of his chair. Sora ran over to Jack and handed him the envelope. Jack opened it and pulled out a strip of paper from the envelope. He sighed and placed the paper on the table.

"Well?" asked Chazz, getting back onto his chair.

"It's pink..."

"Pink?" asked Chazz. "Does that mean...?"

Jack got up and walked back over to Chazz with a smile on his face. "Congradulations, Chazz. You're going to be a _father_."

**A/N ::: Oh my god! Chazz is going to be a daddy, but right now he and Tasara are more concered about Sylo as they rush him to the hospital! Will Sylo live or will Tasara lose the only member of her family that doesn't hate her? **_**PLEASE REVIEW!!!**_


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N;** As the story gets more and more deep into the Chazz and Tasara love more and more sadness falls on the two after Chazz and Tasara have to rush Sylo to the hospital. Also, some surprise goes over the two as Tasara finds that she is pregnant with Chazz's child, the two of them im shock and surprise. What will happen now with one child on the way and another probably knocking on deaths door?

_**Lost Little Rich Boy II**_

_**Chapter 5**_

Chazz fell off of his chair and Jack looked down at his friend who was now on the floor. Jack smiled again and Chazz just looked up at him from his not so comfy spot on the floor. "Congrats, Chazz. When are you going to tell her, Sora?"

"She knows..." Sora said.

"Her reaction?" Jack asked.

"She fainted at the clinic," Sora stated. Jack looked over at Sora and raised a brow. "Yeah, I know. Tasara fainted, a rare sight. She was so overcome with shock that she just couldn't stand it. They did tell her though that her vomiting fits and whatnot are not going to happen very often, but she will be hungry a lot."

"How did you get her back to The Spot?" asked Jack.

"They wanted to keep her at the clinic for a little while and make sure everything is okay and in order fo the rest of the pregnancy. She'll be back later tonight." The two looked down at Chazz and they heard Chazz saying to himself,

"What to do, what to do, what to do..."

"We've been over this. Just go through the pregnancy. Last it out."

"Easy for you to say, Jack!" shouted Chazz. Jack helped Chazz up off of the floor and looked him straight in the face.

"Here's what I'm going to do," Jack started, "I'm going to drive you home and you are going to have something to eat and take a nice long rest. Lee is coming back home so you can talk to him if you have to, but, just remember, the rest of us are here to help you out, Chazz." Chazz nodded and walked over to the door and down in the bar. Jack walked over to his desk, opened the first drawer, and pulled out his car keys. Sora looked back over at him.

"Do you think he'll be fine?" asked Sora.

"Yeah," said Jack, "I know for sure that he will be just fine. He may not believe what is happening right now, but he'll be as right as rain tomorrow." Sora nodded and walked after Jack as he headed over to the door to go back down to the bar. Jack and Chazz headed out to Jack's car and Chazz hopped into the passenger seat. Jack drove down the street and down to Chazz and Lee's home. Chazz was silent the entire car ride, only staring out of the window. Jack didn't try to make conversation with Chazz on the way. Once they got to the home, Chazz opened the door, closed it after he got out, and headed for the houses' front door. Jack rolled down the window from Chazz's side of the car and said,

"Like I said, Chazz, we're all here for you!" With that, Jack drove off. Chazz crossed his arms and walked into the house to see Lee in the kitchen making dinner. He also saw that Tasara wasn't home just yet. Lee poked his head out from door leading into the kitchen and smiled at his friend.

"Hey, Chazz! How's it been around here without me being here?" asked Lee.

"Quiet...just...quiet..." Chazz said.

"What's wrong?" Lee asked. He took his pink apron off and followed after Chazz as he headed over to the couch. Chazz threw himself onto said couch and put a pillow over his face. Lee sat on the coffee table and looked at his friend who had the pillow on his face.

"C'mon, Chazz, what's wrong?" he asked again.

"I'm just...tired..."

"Liar."

"No. I'm not. Go put your little apron back on and make my goddamn dinner." Lee sighed and looked at his friend once again.

"Now you are being a major liar. Just tell me what's wrong?" Lee asked.

"There is nothing wrong!" shouted Chazz, pulling the pillow off of his face.

"Chazz, come on! Just tell me!"

"No!"

"Can I get you anything to help you feel better? Maybe if you feel better you'd want to tell me."

"Pepsi..."

"What?"

"Pepsi, for the love of God, I need Pepsi!!" Chazz shouted. Lee jumped from his seat and ran into the kitchen to get Chazz his Pepsi. Chazz laid back down to try and calm himself until he heard the front door burst open. He sat up again to see Tasara standing in the doorway looking at him with her arms crossed, no expression on her face. "Ta-Tasara?"

"Tasara, you're back!" Lee said with a smile. Lee ran over to Tasara and gave her a hug. She didn't hug him back, but she didn't push him away either. "Are you okay? I heard you were at the clinic because you were feeling sick. Are you okay?"

"Somewhat," she said. "Chazz, come with me."

"Why?"

"Just come with me right now, Chazz." Chazz got off of the couch and followed Tasara up the stairs to the next floor and into his room. He closed the door and Tasara sat down on the bed. "What are we going to do, Chazz? What?"

"I guess we have to last out the whole thing."

"Last it out? I know because that is the only thing we can do, but what are we going to do? We cannot take care of a baby here. It is to dangerous around here, we have little money, food, and room. We cannot go through with this after the baby is born, Chazz. I am already disgusted enough that the child is yours and I let you take my virginity."

"You're disgusted? Think about how I feel?!"

"You?! You're not the one carrying another life in you! Try that, Chazz!"

"I'd rather not, Tasara!"

"This would not have happened if you kissed me!"

"This would not have happened if you didn't open you legs, Tasara!" Tasara crossed her arms and looked away from Chazz. He thought for a moment and then sat next to Tasara on the bed. She didn't face him still.

"Okay...Tasara...maybe this was my fault," he said. "I did get carried away in the moment and I guess I did start the whole thing and now I got you into this. I got you pregnant and I feel horrible. I never wanted to do this to you, Tasara."

"It's to late, Chazz. The damage is done."

"Let's not think of it as damage, Tasara. It's a baby not a monster."

"It's an unwanted baby."

"Yes, but we should be happy that it will be born anyway, Tasara," he said. "After all, your feelings may changed after he or she is born. You may come to love him or her."

"Doubt it," she said. She was startled for a slight second when she felt Chazz place his hand on her lower stomach. She moved her arms out of the way and looked down at his hand. She looked over her shoulder to see Chazz. She then placed her hand over his. "We'll see..." Chazz rested his head on her shoulder and she rested her head atop of his. She closed her eyes too, but after a moment they shot back open. She listened closely and all of a sudden could hear Sylo crying. She stood from her place on the couch and ran out of the room. Chazz chased her out of the room and into her own room. When he looked in he saw Tasara holding Sylo as he threw up blood onto Tasara's chest.

"Tasara, what's going on?" Chazz asked.

"We have to get him to the hospital now!" Tasara shouted. She placed her hand on Sylo's chest and felt his heart pounding quickly. Chazz ran down the stairs with Tasara behind him. Chazz pulled out his cell phone as he put his coat on.

"Pick up, pick up, pick up..." he said as the phone continued to ring.

"Hello?"

"Jack!"

"What is it Chazz?"

"It's Sylo! He's throwing up blood like crazy, can you take us to the hospital right now!?"

"I'm in my car right now so start running down the sidewalk. I'll catch up to you."

"Hurry your ass up!" Chazz hung up the phone. He turned to Tasara to see that she wrapped Sylo in a black blanket. "Come on, we have to start running towards the hospital, Tasara, okay? Jack is going to pick us up in his car after he is able to catch up to us."

"Okay, let's go already!" she shouted. He and Tasara ran out of the house, Lee staying behind confused and a little scared from what he heard Chazz tell Jack. Jack was able to catch up to Tasara and Chazz a little while after they left the house. Tasara and Jack quickly got into the car and Jack drove, breaking the speed limit. By the time they got to the hospital, Tasara's shirt had blood all over her chest and she had some dripping off of her cheek and down her neck. They were able to get a doctor to see Sylo and they got him into the emergency room. Tasara and Chazz waited outside of the emergency room for the doctor to come back out.

Chazz was leaning against the wall and had his arms crossed. Tasara was standing in front of the emergency room door. He looked over at Tasara and saw her wipe a tear away from her right eye and let it rest on her fingers. She swallowed hard and then took a deep breath. Chazz walked over to Tasara and was close to touched her shoulder with his hand. The door to the emergency room opened and Doctor Colman walked out and looked at Tasara and Chazz.

"Well, we have him hooked up," he said. "The machine will be able to keep him alive, but I don't know if that is what you want?"

"What does that mean?" Chazz asked.

"The machine will keep him alive, but he has to be hooked up to it everyday for four hours so it can drain the extra blood that flows into his lungs. We cannot help the fact that he vomits blood, but he will be able to breath better with the machine hooked up to him. If you do what him to be hooked up we can do that, but he will need to be hooked up to it for the rest of his life."

"So basically you put him on life support?" They all turned to see Jack walking over to them and then they all looked back over at Doctor Colman who nodded at what Jack said.

"That's exactly what we did, but do you want him to be connected to the machine his whole life for four hours each day?"

"...I want...I want him to live a normal life," Tasara said. Chazz looked at her to see her hand on her lower stomach. "That's what I want for every child that has it like he does..."

"What is your choice then?" asked the Doctor.

"What?" asked Jack. "You are asking Tasara to make a life or death choice? What the hell is your problem?! She is only a yong girl who doesn't really understand what is going on with Sylo and now you ask her to make this kind of choice? Ask his parents!"

"I would, but he was taken away from his parents for a reason," said the Doctor. "I had gotten a file from the prison telling me about Sylo and his illness as well as being hit already. His parents do not get a say in this because they will either kill him because they no longer want him or they will have him live just to have him suffer."

"That's horrible," said Chazz.

"I also got your file, Tasara. From the clinic I mean. So you are pregnant... I don't know what to say to you about this. All I can tell you though is that we are here to help you, so if anything happens to you and you get injured you have to get here as soon as you can. I know that your baby is the last thing on your mind at the moment since Sylo is in pain. So you must make a choice. Make one soon to either end his suffering or see him and look at the machine you will see him connected to everyday."

"Tasara?" Jack asked. "I guess...this is your choice..."

Tasara kept her hand on her lower stomach and Chazz saw another tear go down her cheek again, but she didn't get rid of it. She let more and more fall down her cheek after the first one leapt off of her cheek and hit the white tile floor. She looked up at the Doctor. "I don't want him to suffer anymore than he already has...take him off of the life support...please..."

"Tasara, are you sure?" he asked.

"I don't want him to live with a machine connected to him. I don't want him to live like that at all. I wish there was a way to save him without having him being connected to a machine to drain blood out of him. How painful it must be to have the illness, but then again there is more pain with knowing that for four hours you have to be connected to a machine just to feel better! He could never lead a normal life like that so take him off of the damn life support," she said. "Take him off..." The Doctor nodded.

"Do you want to see him one last time, Tasara?" asked Doctor Colman. She shook her head.

"No, I don't want to see him," she said. "I don't want to see him in so much pain and agony. Just do what you have to... I cannot see him like this. If I cannot be strong for him I just want you to do what you have to do to end his pain. Go..." He walked back into the emergency room. She quickly put her ear up to the door of the room and listened. She could hear the beeping of the heart monitor, but then heard it go flat. After a moment, she also heard Sylo's crying die and fall into a still silence. She fell to her knees, crying. Jack walked over to her and helped her up.

"You did the right thing," Jack said.

"How is it right? I killed him, Jack!" Tasara said to him, tears running down her cheeks. Chazz walked over to her and pulled her into a hug. She hugged him back, but the hug as broken when a man pulled them apart.

"Where the hell is Sylo?!"

"Hector!" Tasara said. He held onto her shoulders with a tight grip and after a moment her shoulder blades started to ache. Justine was behind him, staring at Tasara with a hard stare. He started to shake Tasara asking her where Sylo was and what they were doing to him. The Doctor came out of the emergency room and quickly pulled Hector away from Tasara. Chazz and Jack used their own bodies to shield Tasara from Hector by standing to her left and right, still being in front of her a little.

"Where is our son!?" Justine demanded.

"I'm sorry to say, but he is dead. We took him off of the life support," the doctor said.

"What?! Why?!" Hector and Justine shouted.

"Tasara wanted his misery to end," he said. "She didn't want to see him connected to a machine for the rest of his life. I bet you wanted the same thing."

"Life is pain and if being hooked to a machine would help him live you should have kept him connected! That's my son you just killed!" Hector shouted.

"You are in no position to talk," said the doctor. "You had no right after he was turned over to Tasara for the time being. She made the right choice. You should be lucky that they ever let you out of jail to come here and know what happened to your own son. If they didn't you would have found out months from now." Justine looked over at Tasara.

"I am going to kill you!" she shouted. Hector pulled his wife back. She broke away from him and charged at Tasara with anger showing in her eyes. Jack pushed the women away, but she got back up to hit Tasara in the chest and sent her to the floor. Chazz knelt down to Tasara who was on the floor. The doctor ran over to her and asked her,

"Where were you hit?" he asked. She placed her hand over her chest and he sighed in relief. He looked back over at Hector and Justine. Looked at the wall and hit the red button that was right above Tasara. "How could you hit your own child like that?"

"We used to do it all the time before we were turned in!" Justine shouted.

"How dare you beat your own daughter! I don't see how you have the heart to hit her when she is pregnant," said Doctor Colman. Hector took a step back. "Mr. Princeton, please help Tasara up onto her feet."

"Wh-What?" Hector asked. He looked over at Chazz and then back down at Tasara as Chazz helped her back onto her feet and saw that he had his arm around her waist, her head resting on his shoulder as she looked at the wall. Suddenly, he felt a hand hit his shoulder hard and he turned to see a man dressed in a black shirt and pants.

"Get them out of here and back down to the bus that leads to the jail," he said. The man nodded and pulled Hector and Justine away from Tasara, Chazz, Jack, and the doctor. Doctor Colman went over to Tasara as she help her hand over her mouth. "Tasara?"

"I feel sick," she said. Doctor Colman gestured for Chazz and Jack to stay by the emergency room as he took Tasara down to the restrooms in the next hallway. Jack looked over at Chazz.

"Are you worried?" he asked.

"'bout what?"

"Tasara..."

"Actually, I am and it's not just because she is pregnant."

"Then what worries you?" Jack asked with a concerned look. Chazz looked over at him.

"I am more worried about her now that she has lost Sylo. He was so little and she loved him so much even though he is her father's son with his new wife to whom she hates. She lost someone very, very special and I will not let anything happen to her or the baby." Jack nodded and the two walked after the doctor to see if Tasara was okay.

_**In the police car **_"Now, the two of you stay in here while I go back in to the hospital to get the officer," said the guard. He locked all four doors to the car with Hector and Justine inside. Hector looked like he was in deep thought when Justine asked,

"What's wrong?" He looked at her.

"Tasara is pregnant? I can't believe it..."

"And she called me a slut," Justine said, crossing her arms. Hector's thoughts then snapped in his head and he turned to Justine.

"What is Chazz's last name?" he asked.

"Who?" she asked.

"The boy that was holding Tasara after you hit her down. His last name, do you know it?" he asked. She thought for a moment and shook her head.

"I don't kn-! Wait, I think the doctor called him...Mr. Princeton...?" she said with a questioning look. Hector shook his head.

"Yes, yes, that was it," he said. He pulled out his cell phone and scrolled down the contacts page. He had to do this quick because this was the only day he would be allowed to have his cell phone back from the jail.

"What are you doing?" she asked.

"Remember those two men that I used to work with?" he asked. She nodded. "Well..." He placed the phone to his ear and smirked as it picked up.

"Princeton Mansion, how may I help you, sir or madam?" asked the butler on the other line.

"Is Jagger or Slade Princeton present?" he asked.

"Yes, sir," said the butler. "One moment please, sir." A moment later another voice came over the line of the phone.

"Jagger Princeton. What do you want, Hector?" he asked. Hector smirked evilly and then said,

"I have news on your younger brother..."

**A/N ::: What is Hector up to? You will have to find out in the next chapter when Jagger and Slade actually come to the city and try to take back what they tried to get rid of. **_**PLEASE REVIEW!**_

**Part I ::: When Things Change ::: End**

**Next Chapter...**

**Part II ::: Stripes And Spots ::: Start**


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N;** It's been a few days since Sylo died and Tasara didn't want to leave home until Chazz got her out and to The Spot. After while of just talking, strange men show up at The Spot and they are here to take someone away...

_**Lost Little Rich Boy II**_

_**Part II ::: Stripes and Spots**_

_**Chapter 6**_

Chazz walked up to Tasara's door and lightly knocked on it. He heard nothing as he pressed his ear against the door. He tried again. "Tasara? Come on, wake up. You're going to The Spot with me to talk to Jack and the others. They need your help and opinion on a few things, so get your lazy ass up." He didn't hear anything. He placed his hand on the doorknob, but at that instant the door hit him in the face and he fell onto his back. After rubbing his forehead and his nose, he looked up to see Tasara come out of her room.

"What did you want?" she asked.

"You are coming to The Spot with me because some people want your opinion, others needs help, and some people thought you have died since you never come to The Spot anymore."

"What is a week and a half compared to never?" she asked.

"Not very long, I guess..." Chazz said. "Just come along."

"No."

"Why not?"

"I just don't feel like going right now," she said, crossing her arms.

As Chazz got up from the floor he said, "Take a look at it this way. You still have your thin, curvy figure, you no longer throw up at random, you actually got some sleep over the past few days, and you have regained your motor skills, hence why you are standing up. I know that the shock from Sylo's death and then your illness caused your motor skills to fail, but now you are fine, so you are getting out of the house. So, get showered, get dressed, and let's get going."

"Ugh...fine..." she said. She closed the door to her room and walked down the hallway to get into the restroom to take a shower. Chazz was already showered and dressed, but had nothing to eat so he headed downstairs and into the kitchen. Lee was sitting at the small table eating breakfast. Lee looked over at Chazz.

"Is she better this morning?" he asked. Chazz nodded. "That's good. By the way, thanks for updating me on what's going on, Chazz. I just can't believe that she is..."

"Neither can I."

"Well, I would have expected you to know that it was a possibility."

"I never thought of it, no, but neither did she." Lee shrugged his shoulders and went back to eating his breakfast as Chazz got himself some cereal. Soon after Chazz finished his cereal Tasara came down the stairs in her usual ripped bellbottom jeans, converse, black undershirt with a lace trim, and a short sleeve mango colored shirt that fit her figure. Around her neck was a silver chain choker necklace with a guitar pick hanging off of it. She decided to straighten her long, blood red hair. Chazz stood from his chair and walked over to the front door.

"You two coming?" he asked. Lee got up from his chair and walked over to Tasara. He grabbed her arm and walked her over to Chazz. The three walked out of the house and down the street to The Spot. When they got in, people started to give Tasara hugs as she walked by them. They made their way into the bar area. Melody and Elle were the first people to give Tasara a hug after she walked into the bar and shut the door. Tasara looked at the two girls.

"Hello, Tasara. You gave us the jobs, but never met us face to face, really, so, hello and I'm Melody!" chirped the first girl. She turned to the second girl.

"Elle, my name is Elle," she said. Tasara nodded at the two girls and gently nudged them so they would get off of her. "Would you like anything boss?"

"Boss?" Tasara asked. "Uh...sure...Ginger-Ale would be great right about now..."

"Done!" Elle said, jumping over the counter and into her little area behind the bar. She started to Tasara's request as the redheaded girl sat at the bar. She felt another hug come from behind her and she turned to see Carmine giving her a hug.

"Hey, Carmine. Hey, Ian." She smiled a little at them.

"We are so happy that you are okay, Tasara!!" they said at the same time. They hugged her for a moment longer before walking out of the bar. Elle placed the drink before Tasara and smiled at her. Melody sat next to Tasara and started small talk with the girl.

Jack came up behind Chazz and placed his hand on his shoulder. Chazz looked at the older teen. "It's nice to see Tasara out and about again," Jack said.

"She seems little happier here than she was in her room," Chazz said. "I realize that she hadn't felt well, but she needed some fresh air."

"You did the pros vs. cons?" Jack asked. "That would get anyone out of the house."

"She has more pros than cons as of right now," he said.

"And those would be?"

"She still has her figure, she is no longer ill, and she actually got some sleep," he said. "She'll be fine."

"I can't really think of any cons right now because she seems just fine and there have been no reports of robberies, shootings, or anything like that ever since the massacre. I guess it's all good for right now," he said.

"I'm sorry, sir, but you can't-! Agh!" Jack and Chazz ran out of the bar area and saw Jason on the ground near the gate. They looked over to see two tall men in black suits. The first one had long silver hair in a ponytail and the second man had short brunette hair with dark brunette on the under part of his hair. They looked over at Jack and Chazz. Chazz looked at the men and then said,

"Killian? Ulrich? What are you guys doing here?"

"Chazz, you know these men?" Jason asked from the ground.

"Yeah, they work for my brothers," Chazz said. He snapped out of thought and was about to go back into the bar when Tasara walked back out into the dance area. She looked at the men and crossed her arms.

"What are you guys doing here?" she asked. They looked over at her and then stepped aside as two other men who were accompanied by four others walked into the area.

"Jagger...Slade..." Chazz said to himself. Tasara, still standing in the doorway to the bar, hit the door twice and Ian, Carmine, and Sora walked into the area.

"So this is the place to found refuge after we left you on the streets," Jagger said. "This dump is no suitable for a Princeton, a failure like you or a success like us. It makes no difference. Slade and I both think it is time you came home since we have gotten new offers for duels and cards. Time to come home now that work is getting better."

"I'm not leaving this place, Jagger," Chazz said.

"Oh, yes, you are," Slade said. "I don't care if you like these people or hate them, you are leaving them even if we have to drag you into the limo." Chazz was just about to walk up to Jagger and Slade, but Carmine and Ian stood in front of him.

"Chazz isn't going anywhere and we don't care if you are his brothers or not. You have not had permission to enter The Spot, so you must leave this instant," Carmine said. Killian and Ulrich cracked their knuckles and walked over to Carmine and Ian.

"We suggest you both stand aside and allow Master Jagger and Master Slade to pass and collect their younger brother," said Ulrich.

"How about no, and you leave," Ian said. Killian grabbed Ian's shoulders and tossed him to the side like he was a small rock. Carmine looked over at Ian and then back at the two men.

"Sorry about that," said Ulrich. "Killian has no control over his actions. Even thought he is a mute he is still one dangerous man. Now, move." Carmine was going to fight back, but ran over to Ian and helped him up. Ian had a few small cuts on his arm from where he hit a few rocks that were on the ground. He rubbed his arm and looked up at Carmine.

"These guys seem pretty tough and I have a feeling that tossing me to the floor didn't even take one fourth of his energy," he said. Killian grabbed Chazz and started to drag him over to Jagger and Slade.

"Hey, leave him alone!" Jack running over to Chazz and Killian. From behind, Ulrich grabbed Jack's shoulders and threw him to the ground, but Jack hit Carmine and Ian when he landed. He, Carmine, and Ian hit the ground and sat up after a moment.

"I am not leaving Tasara and the others behind!" shouted Chazz.

"Tasara?" asked Jagger. He looked over at Slade and Slade looked at him. "That name. Is that her then?" They both looked over at Tasara and then called out to Ulrich,

"Get the girl." Ulrich nodded and picked Tasara up. He held her so she was only about three inched off of the ground, but his arms were around her torso, holding her arms in place. She tried to kick him, but he was not fazed by it. She gave up after a moment. "You don't want to leave her then she can come with you. Get them in the limo."

A few moments later, Tasara and Chazz found themselves tossed into the black limo. Chazz hit the floor on the car and Tasara landed on the long black leather seat on her back. Chazz got up and crawled over to the door. It was locked from the outside and saw that the soundproof glass was up so they couldn't hear or see the driver and he couldn't hear or see them.

"Dammit!" Chazz shouted. He looked out of the window and saw Jagger and Slade get into the second limo with the rest of their guards. Tasara looked out of the window to see Jack, Carmine, Ian, Lee, and Sora looking at them with scared and sad looks on their faces. The limo drove off and the friends of Chazz and Tasara started to chase after the car. They saw their friends disappear as they turned a sharp turn and didn't see their friend's again.

**A/N ::: Jagger and Slade now have their brother back, but have Tasara with them as well. In the next chapter, Chazz and Tasara are having dinner with Jagger and Slade and are explaining what is going on with their business deals. What do they really have in store for the two? **_**PLEASE REVIEW!!!**_


End file.
